1. Field
This invention is directed to plasma producing devices and particularly to an improved means and method for producing a stabilized plasma arc within a plasma producing device.
2. State of the Art
The use of plasma guns for converting a gaseous medium into a plasma having a high temperature and velocity by means of an electrical arc is well known. Although there are a substantial number of patents related to plasma producing devices and particularly plasma spray torches, most of the torches currently available are extremely sensitive and difficult to control, particularly from the aspect of producing a stabilized plasma arc. When a non-stablized plasma arc is being produced, the electrodes become pitted within a very short period of time, necessitiating that the electrodes be replaced on a more frequent basis in order to maintain high operating efficiencies.